InuYasha: A Trip To The Future
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: InuKag, MirSan, IzInu Sequel to Vampire Legacy. Kagome Higurashi goes to a fortune teller at the winter carnival to see what her life would be like in the future. What does the fortune teller have in store for Kagome?
1. The Winter Carnival

InuYasha: A Trip Into the Future

Summary: Sequel to Vampire Legacy. Kagome Higurashi goes to a fortune teller to see what her life would be like in the future. Coincidence that the fortune teller is at the winter carnival? What does the fortune teller have in store for the miko-vampire?

Author's Notes: The long and awaited sequel to Vampire Legacy is _HERE_:does a cheer: Anyways, not sure how long this is gonna be so bare with me here, kay? I may only update during school...Well, please forgive me for not putting your characters in - however, they do play a vital role in this story, considering it takes place in the future... or does it? Read on!

Couples: Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango, Kikyou/OC, mentions of Izayoi/InuTaisho

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. The all-powerful GOD Rumiko Takahashi does!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Winter Carnival

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was home, and just in time for the Winter festival. Inuyasha was coming along as well, and the miko-vampire couldn't be happier. Her transformation was complete, and she was not experiencing any more pain in her back, which put both her and Inuyasha at ease. She was also aware that even though she was dead, she could get pregnant if her body's and heart's will were strong enough and the child will NOT turn into a vampire when born, the parents of the child would have to change it when the time was right.

The miko-vampire got on her yellow kimono with pink flowers, and did her hair and put make-up on. She then brushed her teeth and danced to music all the while. It was one of her favorite songs.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray) _

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway  
_

When she was done, she turned off the CD and walked outside, giggling at Inuyasha's dazed look, considering he had good enough ears and heard the song from outside. "What the hell was that?"

"One of my favorite songs," Kagome giggled. The hanyou-vampire just nodded and left the room, going into the kitchen where Mrs. H was making lunch.

"Good afternoon, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Morning, Mama!" Kagome hugged her mother. "Gramps, Sota!"

"Hey, Sis!" Sota exclaimed as his sister and her mate sat down at the table. "Are you two going to the festival?"

Kagome nodded happily and took Inuyasha's arm. "Come on, InuYasha! We got to go to the School and see what they're doing!"

"Oh wait!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Before you go, put this on, InuYasha!" she exclaimed and gave Inuyasha a baseball cap. "You don't want anyone to be questioning your looks, do you?"

"OR your ears?" Sota giggled while touching them.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Uh Sota, he only lets me touch 'em."

Inuyasha's eye twitched in anger and Sota backed away, scared. "Why do you have him for a boyfriend, Kagome?"

Kagome giggled. " 'Cuz he's my hanyou," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "Come on, Inu, let's go!"

* * *

**TBC...**

A/N: So, how was that? The song was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson! The fortune teller is next chapter!


	2. The Fortune Teller

InuYasha: A Trip To The Future

Summary: Sequel to Vampire Legacy. Kagome Higurashi goes to a fortune teller to see what her life would be like in the future. Coincidence that the fortune teller is at the winter carnival? What does the fortune teller have in store for the miko-vampire?

Couples: Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango, Kikyou/OC, mentions of Izayoi/InuTaisho

Kohaku Five reviews for the first chapter? Aw, thanks a bunch you guys!

Sakura: Hey I'm back you guys! You didn't think I abandoned you all, didja?

Kohaku: -sweatdrop- Uh no Yami... but uh... do the disclaimer!

Sakura: Kohaku, **MY** hikari, **:HANDS OFF:** does not own InuYasha! She does however own the fortune teller who will be appearing this chapter!

* * *

Inu-Yasha: A Trip To The Future

Chapter 2

The Fortune Teller

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to her school, well, ran actually, because Inuyasha carried her on his back the whole way. It was actually the first time she went on his back, and she loved every minute of it.

When they reached Kagome's classroom, they saw Yuka, Eri and Ayumi standing there. "_Kagome_!" they screeched and ran over to her, considering she hadn't been in school for ages.

"Who's this, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Uh..." Kagome sweatdropped. "My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Eri shrieked. "But I thought Houjou-"

"I don't like Houjou, at least not in that way!" Kagome explained. "I like him as a friend. Period. That's it. Done. Well, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha!"

"Uh...hello!" the three girls exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at them in confusion, then wondered who this _'Houjou' _person was they were talking about.

"Come on guys tell me about the festival!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, well did you know there is going to be a fortune teller at the festival who's supposed to be really good?" Ayumi asked. "Her name is Sashina and her predictions are always right on."

"Ooh, I have to try that!" Kagome said. "What stuff does Sashina do?"

"She predicts your future, but not with cards!" Eri said. "She takes a look _'into your soul'_ and lets you see your future instead of her telling you about it. She also makes love potions, good luck charms that actually _work_, and she also makes voo-doo dolls."

"Voo-doo?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's where you create a doll and make it look like someone. Then you make it do anything you want, and then the person in real life will do the same thing."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Wow, Sashina sounds really cool!" Kagome exclaimed. "Is she here today?"

"See that house with the revolving roof?" Ayumi asked, pointing over through the window. "That's where she stays during festivals."

"It kind of reminds me of the house in the game my brother Sota plays, Paper Mario. The one with Merlin, he has a revolving roof as well."

"Oh that's right!" Eri exclaimed. "My brother has that game too and he beat it! But... that's just weird... I mean I know in games they make stuff happen, but can they actually do it in real life? It's like magic!"

"I know!" Kagome exclaimed. "Oh Inuyasha I have got to go and see Sashina! Will you come with me?"

"I guess, just don't know what the big deal is about her," he huffed. They said goodbye to the three girls and walked over to the house.

"Ah, Kagome Higurashi!" Sashina exclaimed as soon as she saw her enter. Sashina had on a black cape with a witch's hat, and she had long black hair and brown eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened at how familiar she looked.

"I don't believe it! _SANGO_!"

The youkai exterminator/vampire giggled. "Yep!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stuttered, at a loss for words. "B-But how?"

"Miroku and I were fighting a youkai near the Bone Eater's well, and it pushed me down the well. I don't know how it happened but I landed here!"

Kagome giggled and ran over to hug Sango. "So is Miroku here, too?"

"I don't know, he didn't come after me, he might be worried," Sango said. "But I do this every year since we discovered this Era- the demon just pushed me into the well at the right time, I guess."

Kagome laughed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was in complete shock, as was Inuyasha.

"I'll go and check on Miroku, Sango," Inuyasha said. "You two stay here."

"Thanks, Inu-Kun! Check on Shippou, too! He was at the hut while we were fighting! He might be worried!" Sango exclaimed.

"Got cha!" he exclaimed and ran off.

* * *

A/N: Shocking, isn't it? Well thanks to:

**Sessho's Gal: **My faithful reviewer! Thanks for the comment.

**dbzgtfan2004:** Another faithful reviewer! Yes, Inu and Kag forever!

**InuKagCrazyGirl:** Why yet another faithful reviewer! Wow all of this are faithful reviewers! Thanks for keeping up with me and my very late updates!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost:** I like your penname! Thanks for the compliment.

**the-power-of-love**: I put your penname like that because underscores don't work -sweatdrop- Anyway here's an update!

I know that was shocking... Sango is Sashina! How did that happen? -giggles- Find out Kagome's future next chapter!


	3. The Future's Prediction

InuYasha: A Trip To The Future

Summary: Sequel to Vampire Legacy. Kagome Higurashi goes to a fortune teller to see what her life would be like in the future. Coincidence that the fortune teller is at the winter carnival? What does the fortune teller have in store for the miko-vampire?

Couples: Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango, Kikyou/OC, mentions of Izayoi/InuTaisho

Sakura: My hikari is watching Kim Possible and asked me to type up this particular chapter, no matter how hard it may be! Oh and by the way, we** BOTH LOVE RON STOPPABLE! MY HIKARI DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA… SHE'S MY HIKARI, SO HANDS OFF!**

* * *

InuYasha: A Trip To The Future

Chapter 3

The Future's Prediction

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat in the house with the revolving roof. Sango was chanting something that would let Kagome see into her own future, and Sango as well. She sighed, wondering what it would be like. Would Inuyasha be in it? Would-

"Ok, we're ready!" Sango exclaimed. "Now Kagome, I just need you to place your hand on the stone here, and you will see your future!"

Kagome nodded before reluctantly placing her hand on the stone. She felt like Harry Potter when he was being pulled into the Pensieve in his fourth year. She was dizzy and almost collapsed when she landed there.

Where was there?

* * *

A little girl with silver hair and chocolate brown eyes jumped out of the well of the Higurashi shrine and ran into the house.

"Oka-san! I discovered something!" the little girl exclaimed as she excitedly ran into the house, surprisingly with a pet cat in her arms. Kagome's eyes widened. Why, that was Kirara! But who was the girl…? Why did she have such a resemblence towards Inuyasha…? She was definitely a hanyou-vampire, she could tell that much.

"Oh Sasuki, really?" the mother of the girl asked, and Kagome's eyes widened. She paled drastically. Why... that was her! That was Kagome Higurashi standing there! Her stomach was slightly bulging, meaning she was pregnant once again. "What did you discover?"

"Another world!" the little girl exclaimed. "There was a monk and a demon exterminator who said they know me!"

The older version of Kagome paled drastically and her eyes widened. "Sasuki, did you happen to catch their names?"

"The couple? Uh… Miroku was the monk, and Sango was the exterminator! Sango was very pretty!"

Kagome giggled at Sasuki and the older Kagome just smiled. "Well then, shall we go pay them a visit, darling?"

Sasuki nodded eagerly, giggling madly, just as an older Inuyasha came into the kitchen. Kagome was amazed by how… stunningly beautiful handsome he was…and all hers. She smiled as Sasuki ran over to him and jumped on his back. "Otou-san!"

"Hey there, Sasi," Inuyasha grinned at his daughter. "What were you two talking about?"

Sasuki giggled and leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "The world beyond the well," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and looked at the older Kagome, who shrugged.

"She went out to play," she said simply and Kagome had to laugh at how stunned Inuyasha looked.

"Well, I guess we'll go now," Inuyasha grinned. " 'Sides, I want to see my Oka-san."

Kagome smiled. "You haven't seen her in seven years, have you? Not since Sasuki was born."

Inuyasha nodded, ears drooped to the ground. "I miss her."

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go home!"

* * *

Kagome was transported to the other side of the Well, where the other Kagome, Sasuki and Inuyasha were with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha asked where his mother was, she was usually there... with the other two.

"Inuyasha your mother..." Sango whispered, a slight nervous as to how he would react. "...met 'someone.'"

The silver-haired hanyou raised an eyebrow. "Human or youkai?"

"Youkai," Miroku answered for Sango, who looked at him gratefully. "His name is Kai and he lives in the Western lands at Sesshomaru's castle."

"What kind of youkai is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's a werewolf-youkai," Sango explained. "Very different from wolf-youkai."

Inuyasha nodded. "How long ago...?"

"Um..." Miroku thought for a moment. "Three years ago. But she said she was coming to visi today because she had a surprise to show us."

The older Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in confusion. What could that be?

Kagome from the past was staring at the older versions of Miroku and Sango. Sango was definitely pretty as her daughter said. Miroku - if she wasn't dating Inuyasha - was incredibly handsome.

Sango then just noticed Kagome's stomach and the sleeping girl on Inuyasha's back. "Oh Kagome. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Sango!" Kagome squealed and hugged her friend.

"When did you turn her?" Miroku asked, meaning Sasuki.

"A week after she was born," Kagome said. "Shippo told me that it's dangerous to turn them after their just born - I was the one who did it."

"Oh that's right, Shippou went with you as well!" Sango said. "How is he handling your world?"

Kagome giggled. "He loves it. Says it's a lot safer, which I have to agree, and he loves all the toys, tv shows and everything."

Sango giggled as well, having been in Kagome's era before because of 'Sashina'.

The older Kagome felt something. "Guys, I sense the power of the Shikon no tama is amomg us."

Inuyasha growled and got out his Tetsusaiga, ready for anything. "Who's there?"

Kagome from the past gulped and wondered if they could see her. She stepped out from behind Kaede's hut and saw everyone's eyes widening. She just shook her head and ran towards the Well. This was too overwhelming, she wanted to go back home. She got to the well and saw 'Sashina' standing there.

"Kagome...?" Sango asked uncertainly.

"Oh Sango..." Kagome sobbed and buried herself in her arms.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no I couldn't ask for anything more, but..." she sobbed. "It's all too happy..."

"You mean you want something bad to-"

"NO! But I... we're not exactly so happy in our time, and it makes me sad because it'll take us a long way to get there."

"Oh Kagome..." Sango whispered and hugged her while she cried. Her eyes widened as she heard a rustle in the bushes. She brought Kagome closer as the girl was too distraught to fight back. "W-Who's..." her eyes widened as she saw none other than Kohaku step out from the bushes.

"K-Kohaku..." she whispered.

"S... Sister?" he whispered and she paled.

"Y-You remember me?" Kagome looked up from her place in Sango's arms and her eyes widened. Kohaku! He-He's here! Why?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! Flames will be laughed at, frowned upon, and given to the Blue eyes white dragon to eat for lunch! I hope you understand... oh, my hikari is watching Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers. She finished Kim Possible AND the Weekenders... man, my hikari watches a LOT of TV... -laughs- Well, please review and my HIKARI will have the next chapter out by Monday!


End file.
